¡Escucha mi voz!
by Kurenai Ayanami
Summary: Espérame, Guren. Esta vez te haré saber mis sentimientos reales. No me contendré. {Basado en el capítulo final de la segunda temporada de OnS}


**ATENCIÓN:** este one-shot está basado en el capítulo final (12) de la segunda temporada de _Owari no Seraph_. Contiene spoilers.

.

.

.

Amo a Guren, amo a Shinya y amo a Guren x Shinya. Llevo toda la mañana esperando como una loca al capítulo final de la segunda temporada de OnS que, efectivamente, no tiene nada que ver con el manga y que han cambiado por completo. Me he alegrado muchísimo al ver que mis bebés Mika y Yuu han terminado juntos en el escuadrón de Shinoa. Pero el GureShin ha terminado fatal. Guren poseído por Mahiru y acatando las órdenes de Kureto y el pobre Shinya destrozado al ver a su Guren así. Bueno Shinya y todos. ¿¡Qué clase de final cruel es ese!?

Así que no he podido evitar escribir esto porque los _feels_ me estaban matando y necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma. Sé que es cortito pero espero que os guste. El fragmento de letra inicial pertenece a _Soundless voice_ de Len Kagamine y la primera frase está sacada del anime.

* * *

-¡Guren, escucha mi voz!

 _Kanau nara mou ichido dake_

Si pudiera desear algo, solo una vez más

 _kimi no koe ga kikitai_

querría escuchar tu voz

 _mou ichido, tada ichido dake..._

¡una vez más, tan solo una vez más!...

 _yonde yo..._

Llamándome…

Si me preguntaran si odio a alguien, podría decir que no, que hasta ahora no había tenido un sentimiento tan intenso como el odio. Algunas personas me desagradaban, pero no alcanzaba ese punto. No soy así. Sin embargo, del día a la noche las cosas pueden cambiar. Nosotros habíamos cambiado, por ejemplo. Para empezar nos habíamos convertido en un _nosotros_. La relación de amistad consolidada a lo largo de los años cruzó la línea y los límites. Éramos conscientes de las consecuencias, claro. Pero a ninguno le importaba. Amaba a Guren más de lo que cualquiera pudiera soñar amar a alguien. Si algo me caracteriza es la perseverancia. Me encargué con sutileza de que él supiera acerca de mis intenciones y rompí sus esquemas uno a uno, ignorando las advertencias. La jugada me salió bien. Podía recordar a la perfección cada uno de los besos y encuentros apasionados y prohibidos, grabados a fuego en mi piel y mis entrañas. La calificación no era "novios", "pareja" o "amantes". Éramos dos adultos disfrutando de las circunstancias.

Nunca le dije a Guren que estaba enamorado de él. Se lo demostraba con pequeños detalles que marcaban la diferencia, más no lo expresé en voz alta por miedo al rechazo. Era extraño que tuviera ese temor cuando Guren me correspondía. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que no se había olvidado de Mahiru y que la huella de esa mujer estaba demasiado marcada como para que pudiera borrarla con mis caricias. No se lo reprochaba, asumí sus atenciones con todas las consecuencias.

Si alguien me preguntara si en este instante odio a alguien, diría que sí. Que he aprendido a odiar en estos pocos minutos mientras me abalanzo sobre mi mejor amigo y la persona que amo. Es la primera vez que le he pegado o le he hecho daño, pero ver morir a mis compañeros por culpa de su traición me consume por dentro. El dolor de creer que Guren ha sido partícipe de aquella matanza está destrozando mi corazón en pedazos tan diminutos que dudo que se recompongan alguna vez. No obstante, en sus ojos he leído la verdad. Esa verdad que ha logrado que esa semilla del odio se plante y crezca regada por la ira y la furia que en este momento me invaden, haciéndome arder.

Mahiru.

Su figura tiembla a través de las pupilas rojas de Guren, controlando sus movimientos, sus pensamientos, el cuerpo que tantas noches he contemplado en mi cama y he amado hasta saciarme. Te ha poseído, ¿eh? Guren idiota.

-¡Guren, escucha mi voz! –grito en un intento desesperado por que me reconozcas, por que el vínculo que nos une sustituya el que tienes con esa mujer.

Las lágrimas afloran por tus mejillas y las mías amenazan con hacer lo mismo. También es la primera vez que te veo llorar, Guren. Y créeme, es casi tan doloroso como el saber que voy a perderte. Si tuviera a Mahiru delante de mí, sería capaz de estrangularla con mis propias manos. Te ha hecho sufrir tanto. Te ha causado tanto daño. Y aun así parte de tu corazón todavía le pertenece. Nunca pretendí sustituirla, pero tampoco voy a consentir que te manipule de esta forma. Casi matas a Yuu, a tu hijo, ¿lo sabías? Tampoco habrías vacilado en matarme a mí. Sé que no lo has hecho porque queda un pequeño resquicio consciente de tu _yo_ real que evita que eso ocurra.

No permitiré que Mahiru se salga con la suya. Poco me importa cómo voy a conseguir que te deshagas de ella y me da igual si en un futuro me rechazas y decides que esa mujer era más importante que yo. El precio a pagar es poco si la recompensa es librarte del tormento. Me prometí a mí mismo que no intervendría entre Mahiru y tú pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos y no voy a consentir que te destruya. Porque te amo más de lo que imaginas y en el fondo sé que esta decisión no es egoísta porque es la misma que tú tomarías si estuvieras en mi lugar.

Cuatro meses después, ese día sigue atormentándome en mis horas solitarias. El escuadrón de Shinoa, el tuyo y otro puñado de compañeros leales hemos desertado del Ejército Imperial Japonés y nos hemos constituido por nuestra cuenta. Vamos a rescatarte. Y yo estaré al frente cuando eso ocurra. Te arrebataré de las garras del malnacido de Kureto y haré lo que esté en mis posibilidades y más allá de ellas para eliminar de una vez por todas el yugo de Mahiru. No estás solo. Aquí hay gente que te ama y que se va a sacrificar por ti. Espérame, Guren. Esta vez te haré saber mis sentimientos reales. No me contendré.

* * *

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido! :D


End file.
